College Years
by Everlark4evaRR
Summary: Katniss is now attending the college of her dreams after graduating from high school. She is only going to college to learn because she thinks that love is just another emotion. What happens when she meets the blue eyed boy who changes her mind on the first day? And what happens when the gang all go out to Peeta's FamilyCottage for summer and forgotten memories occur? EVERLARK OCC!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey everyone. So this is our first fan fiction on this profile. We do have another profile called 'cutiepie2121' that has a completed story on it called 'letting loose'. We would love for the rest of you guys to read it and tell us what you think of our writing. PM us, review us, follow us and favourite us. We love you all. R&R ;) xxx**

Chapter 1

**Katniss' POV**

'Katniss Everdeen.' I hear my teacher say into the microphone.

_This is it; this is the moment I've been waiting for, after 14 years of school, I've finally finished._

I take a deep breath and walk slowly up the wooden steps. I watch my feet all the way up making sure I don't trip up. But when I finally approach the main part of the stage I look up slowly, meeting eyes with my teacher, Mrs. Coin.

She holds out my diploma and gives me a huge smile; I've always been her favourite student. I smile back, beam actually and hold out my hand to take the piece of paper that defines my future.

'Congratulations Katniss, you deserve this after all your efforts these few years!' she says loudly, so everyone can hear her. I nod my head in thanks, too nervous to say anything, and take the piece of paper.

She steps back to let me past her and I walk down the steps the other side, holding the diploma to my chest, scared it will disintegrate into dust at any moment.

In the distance I hear Coin call out another students name but I'm paying too much attention to finding my way back to my seat to notice who it is.

I look around and try to seek out my seat. I see all eyes are on me and not the stage, I blush and look down. I riskily look up again and see Gale giving me a slight wave, pointing to the chair next to him.

I sigh and smile, making my way over to the seat that is free next to him.

Gale. My bestfriend. Brother. I have known him since I was around 12. I met him in my history class when we had to go around and introduce ourselves. Since then he has always stuck by my side. I also had Madge, Gale's girlfriend, Jo and Delly but Gale was the one who was subjected to me.

'Way to go Catpiss!' he whispers laughing lightly.

'Catpiss' is his nickname for me. In history class when I told him my name I was shy. He thought I had said that my name was 'Catpiss Evergreen'.

I scowl at him and sit down. He laughs again, he sound like a serial killer. I turn to the stage and see that it is one of the geeks Beetee. He and Wiress are the geeks of the school. Or were.

'So, plans for summer break before you're off to college? Gale whispers into my ear. I turn to him.

'Um…relax really with the girls, what 'bout you?' I ask him. He smiles.

'Well I need to teach Rory some football skills and Posy how to play tennis!' he says excitedly. I laugh at his excitement.

We both turn back to the stage to see that we are being dismissed now. I stand up and straight away end up being pulled to the side by my sister, Prim.

'Picture, picture.' She says to my mother who is holding hands with my father. I smile and pass mum the camera that was in my pocket.

'1, 2, 3…and done…' she says slowly. I take the camera back and end up giving it back when Jo wants a photo, then Madge and then Gale.

We all walk back to the cars after some sad goodbyes. My mum is blubbering by the end, and my sister in tears. I laugh at them and walk to my car with Jo.

'Jo and I are going to go home and get ready for the party tonight, see you then' I say and wave them off as I pull out of the school.

I turn left and end up in a traffic jam; Jo sighs loudly and I laugh at her. I open my window letting air into the hot car. Jo slams on the radio when we notice how quiet it is.

_**All the single ladies (All the single ladies)**_

_**All the single ladies (All the single ladies)**_

_**All the single ladies (All the single ladies)**_

_**All the single ladies**_

_**Now put your hands up**_

_**[Verse 1]**_

_**Up in the club, we just broke up**_

_**I'm doing my own little thing**_

_**You decided to dip but now you want to trip**_

_**Cause another brother noticed me**_

_**I'm up on him, he up on me**_

_**Don't pay him any attention**_

_**Cause I cried my tears, for three good years**_

_**Ya can't be mad at me**_

_**[Chorus (inlove)**_

_**Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it**_

_**If you liked it then you should've put a ring on it**_

_**Don't be mad once you see that he want it**_

_**If you liked it then you should've put a ring on it**_

_**Wuhu uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh**_

_**Wuhu uh oh uh uh oh uh oh uh oh**_

_**[Chorus]**_

_**[Verse 2]**_

_**I got gloss on my lips, a man on my hips**_

_**Hold me tighter than my Deleon jeans**_

_**Acting up, drink in my cup**_

_**I could care less what you think**_

_**I need no permission, did I mention**_

_**Don't pay him any attention**_

_**Cause you had your turn**_

_**And now you going to learn**_

_**What it really feels like to miss me**_

_**[Chorus]**_

_**Wuhu uh oh uh oh uh oh uh oh**_

_**Wuhu uh oh uh oh uh oh uh oh**_

_**[Bridge]**_

_**Don't treat me to these things of the world**_

_**I'm not that kind of girl**_

_**Your love is what I prefer, what I deserve**_

_**Is a man that makes me then takes me?**_

_**And delivers me to a destiny, to infinity and beyond**_

_**Pull me into your arms**_

_**Say I'm the one you want**_

_**If you don't, you'll be alone**_

_**And like a ghost I'll be gone**_

_**All the single ladies (All the single ladies)**_

_**All the single ladies (All the single ladies)**_

_**All the single ladies (All the single ladies)**_

_**All the single ladies**_

_**Now put your hands up**_

_**Wuhu uh oh uh oh uh oh uh uh oh**_

_**Wuhu uh oh uh oh uh oh uh oh**_

_**[Chorus x2]**_

_**Wuhu uh oh**_

By the end of the song Jo and I have our arms up in the air and are singing loudly. When the radio stops blasting out music, we both fall back in our chairs and start laughing.

'I'm going to miss this, us,' Jo states sadly. I turn to her and see she is slumped in her chair.

'Hey, I'm not going far. You will be 2 hours away, and I've always got my phone!' I tell her. She nods.

'But it won't be the same.' She whispers. The car is silent the whole way back, but a comfortable silence.

**Later on that day...**

'Does this dress make my bum look big?' Jo asks. I laugh and shake my head.

'No, it looks great. _You _look great.' I tell her and she blushes.

'Shut up!' she says and runs around my room grabbing her phone, purse, jacket and shoes. I laugh at her and turn back to the mirror.

'So...are you going to make a move on Marvel tonight?' Jo asks me whilst I put my lippy on. I cringe.

'Erg...NO!' I shout after I've done. 'He is grim.'

Jo laughs and walks over to me. 'Don't you think that you should at least get a boyfriend in college?' she asks.

I shrug. 'Love is just another emotion.' Jo's face falls.

'It isn't, it brings life, joy...happiness. And you need that,' she tells me. I look down and try to change the subject.

'Anyway...' I say awkwardly.

She stands up and grabs her car keys.

'Let's hit the road!' she shouts. I cheer and walk out the house after her.

And the rest of the night is history...

**3 months later...**

I jump on top of my suitcase and force the zip shut.

_Thank god for that, didn't think it was ever going to close!_

I slump off the bed that the suitcase is sitting on and drag it onto the floor. I t makes a loud **thud! **That shows you just how heavy my stuff really is.

I drag it towards the door and down the stairs...with help. Finally the suitcase is propped up by the door and is ready to go.

I turn to see that my whole family are there to see me off.

I go to Prim first. 'Be good for Mum and Dad, yeah?' I ask her, she nods and lets a tear fall from her eye.

'Hey, I'll come visit on holidays.' She nods again and hugs me tight, I laugh lightly and hug her back just as tight.

When she finally lets go I turn to my Dad.

'I can't believe our little girl is off to college!' he beams. I laugh and pull him into a hug. I pull back and see even he is getting teary.

'And don't you have any uncontrolled parties, you hear?!' he says strictly but then softens up at the end. He gives me a peck on the cheek then heads to the door.

I turn to my Mum who is already in tears.

'My baby...' she whispers as the tears fall faster. I run into her open arms and cry on her shoulder. She strokes my hair like she used to and rubs my back.

'I can't believe how fast you grew up. It feels like yesterday you were first riding a bike down the back lane, or tying your shoelaces for the first time.' She cries. I laugh and kiss her.

'Promise you'll call, text, write.' I nod to her suggestions and pull away.

We all walk to my Father who is now by the door and have a group hug.

'I love you guys so much!' I say and walk out the door towards the cab that is waiting for me on the side of the lane.

They all come after me and stand by the cab side whilst I get in.

I open the window and wave out as the driver pulls away from the place where I grew up. Soon my family are just a part of the scenery.

I take my hand back in the window and slide it shut.

I lay my head back on the seat and shut my eyes.

The radio's music from the front of the cab floods into the back seat, I let myself get lost in the music.

_**So lately, been wondering  
Who will be there to take my place  
When I'm gone, you'll need love  
To light the shadows on your face  
If a great wave shall fall  
It would fall upon us all  
And between the sand and stone  
Could you make it on your own?**_

[Chorus:]  
If I could, then I would  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high or down low  
I'll go wherever you will go

And maybe I'll work out  
A way to make it back some day  
Towards you, to guide you  
Through the darkest of your days

If a great wave shall fall  
It would fall upon us all  
Well I hope there's someone out there  
Who can bring me back to you

[Chorus:]  
If I could, then I would  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high or down low  
I'll go wherever you will go

Run away with my heart  
Run away with my hope  
Run away with my love

I know now, just quite how  
My life and love might still go on  
In your heart, in your mind  
I'll stay with you for all of time

[Chorus:]  
If I could, then I would  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high or down low  
I'll go wherever you will go

If I could make you mine  
I'll go wherever you will go  
If I could turn back time  
I'll go wherever you will go  
I'll go wherever you will go

The taxi makes a sudden stop which causes me to open my eyes. I look out the blacked window and see that we have arrived at campus.

The cab driver turns in his seat and welcomes me to the place. I smile at her and pass him the money that he needs. He thanks me and sends me on my way by helping me get my luggage out the trunk.

'Bye...' I wave to him and he waves back, driving away.

I head towards what I think is the right way to reception. I get directions from strangers and finally get there.

'Hello, name?' The receptionist asks.

'Everdeen, Katniss Everdeen.' I tell her. She nods and scrolls down on the computer that sits in front of her.

'Ah...yes, Katniss dear, here is the papers you will need, a map, and your timetable. Classes start in two weeks so be fully prepared. That means in your first class on time Miss. Everdeen' I nod as she goes on and on about campus rules and when she's finally done pile up all the papers and leave.

I walk out the door and end up on the sunny campus grounds. I look around and see people are out with coffees and drinks and talking to one another. I look at my map and start walking.

I'm so caught up in trying to find my way on the map that I bang into someone and drop all my things.

'I'm _so _sorry about that!' a soft voice tells me. I lean down about to get my stuff when the voice stops me. 'No let me.'

I take this as a good offer and stand back up straight to see a boy with blonde shaggy hair lean down and collect up all my things, and my suitcase in his arms.

He stands back up and I get the first glimpse of his face.

I think I'm dreaming!

This guy has a perfect nose that is small like a button; I can imagine what his Gran says. His smile is adorable and shows little dimples on the side of his mouth, and his white teeth are on full show. His body is covered by a black v-neck t-shirt that is overlayed by a black leather jacket. He is wearing denim skinny jeans that fit his bum...perfectly. Then there are his eyes...

His eyes...

They are like deep blue pools of beauty. They are bluer that the darkest ocean, yet lighter than a sunny day. They look so soft yet meaningful. They look like they can read right through you, and you can read them. I see apologetic and an emotion that is unreadable.

'Are you OK, did I hurt you?' he asks concern in his voice.

I can't help but smile at his cuteness.

'Yeah...no damage done,' I say nervously.

'Good, do you need some help?' he offers. 'You got quite a lot of stuff here.'

I nod. 'If that's OK?'

'Would be my pleasure, Peeta Mellark' he says which makes me blush.

_I don't blush, what is wrong with me? _

'Katniss Everdeen,' I say holding out my hand for him to shake, then I notice that he can't shake my hand because he is carrying all my stuff.

We both laugh as I take some of the things he is carrying.

'Thanks for this,' I say to him and he just shakes his head.

'No, it's no problem.'

I smile and he smiles back.

'So what room are you?' he asks me.

I look down to the map and sheet that informs me where I am staying.

'Block 2, Floor 5, Room 529.' I tell him. He smiles broadly, the dimples keep making reappearances.

'What?' I ask him.

'That's where I am, but I'm in Room 548,' he says. I smile too.

We make our way across the campus making quiet conversation. I notice how husky his voice is and I want to get to know him more.

I've never felt this way about anyone before. _Fuck! I think I like him. _

I keep getting lost in his eyes when he's talking.

'Katniss?' _Damn! There I go again. _

'Yeah?' I say like nothing happened.

'You OK?' he asks a slight smile forming on those beautiful, soft lips of his.

'Yeah, why wouldn't I be?' I ask him nonchalantly.

He shrugs his shoulders and carries on. He holds the door open for me. I turn and give him a smile and that unreadable emotion comes back in his eyes.

'Thanks,' I say.

We get to the lift and I walk in, Peeta behind me, and press floor 5. The doors slide shut and I turn to look at Peeta. He is looking straight forward. I notice how his jaw is in line, and looks impressive. Also, how his skin is slightly tanned. His shoulders are broad and make his chest look even better than it probably is.

'Done checking me out?' he smirks. I look up and see he is staring at me. I look down and blush.

'I wasn't checking you out I was...analysing you?' I say in a high-pitched voice.

'You're lying,' he laughs. I scowl.

'And you know, how?' I ask him and he laughs harder.

'You're voice went high-pitched,' he says easily.

I look back to him and see he is staring at me.

'So...doesn't mean anything.' I shrug.

He just laughs and walks out the elevator doors that just opened onto the 5th floor.

He walks slightly ahead, so that I am behind him. I am getting a great view.

His skinny jeans are just the right tightness and they shape perfectly around his-

'Here you go!' he says brightly. I look up and see we have reached my room.

He smiles at me and I smile back.

'Thanks again.' He shakes his head.

'My pleasure.' He says with a wink. I blush and take my stuff from his hands.

'I guess I'll see you around then Katniss Everdeen,' Peeta says with a smile.

'I guess you will, Peeta Mellark.' I say back.

He smiles and turns and starts to walk down the hall. Then he suddenly turns and I blush when he notices I'm still watching him.

'And you were so checking me out!' he smirks then turns and walks round the corner.

'No I wasn't.' I call down the hall, catching a distant soft laugh from him.

_But I so was!_

**AN: Hey guys, hope you liked this first chapter. Please red our other story on our other account 'cutiepie2121' the story is called 'letting loose' and we would love to get more reviews and likes on the story. Keep on reading. Hope to update soon, this is just the start. R&R ;) xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey guys, hope you have liked the storyline so far. There is so much more to come. Thanks to all of you who have read it and 'kendallpaige01' for being the first person to review our new story. Here's the next chapter…R&R ;)**

Summary: Katniss is now attending the college of her dreams after graduating from high school. She is only going to college to learn because she thinks that love is just another emotion. What happens when she meets the blue eyed boy who changes her mind on the first day? And what happens when the gang all go out to Peeta's Family Cottage for summer and forgotten memories occur? EVERLARK OCC!

_Disclaimer: __We do not own the Hunger Games or any of the characters included in the story._

**Chapter 2**

**Katniss' POV**

_Peeta…I could talk to him all day long…._

I push open the dorm door after I have inserted the key, and lug my belongings into the large, homely room.

I drop them by the doorway and lift my head to inspect my surroundings.

I gasp. It's beautiful in here…

The walls are coated in a soft, violet colour covered in different photographs of nature and posters of past and present bands. The floor is carpeted in a crème colour that would show stains easily. There are 2 double beds on the right side of the room that have been layered with different covers and a bunk bed in the left corner that has blue covers. A large wardrobe sits in the corner, wide open, showing someone's clothes that have already been hung up. And even though a large suitcase sits on a bed with still many clothes in, I can tell there will be lots of space in the wardrobe. 2 desks sit up against the wall beside me with 2 chairs slid underneath them. A small mini-fridge stood next to one of them, where a small TV perched on top of it. A small couch sits opposite this TV, in perfect position to watch it. It is red, with large orange pillows. Above the couch is a large window that on looked the rest of the campus.

I walk over to it and watch as many other students make their way, with many items, towards different blocks and people. Most of them are smiling, or laughing, or looking confused at the large output set in front of them. There are many large patches of grass that students are sitting on, and benches spread around the place. There are trees setting shade on those who want it and a small fountain sits right in the middle of the campus. There are lots of mini stalls that sell coffee or snacks with many excited students queuing behind it.

I make my way back over to my ransacked luggage and start to unpack when I hear movement behind me and a door open.

I lean up from my suitcase and turn to see a girl my age standing in front of a white door holding a small bag that probably holds her toiletries in it. She has a bridge-braid of brown locks trailing down her back to sling over her shoulder. She has small, brown eyes that stare into mine, and red lips, that are open as if she is about to speak. She is wearing a white top that reaches her belly, small, denim shorts that end at her high-thigh and red converse.

I smile and step closer towards her. 'Hi, I'm Katniss, you're new roommate.' I inform her holding out my hand for her to shake.

Her confused face suddenly breaks out into a large smile. 'I'm Clove.' She explains before ignoring my hand and pulling me into a large hug.

I laugh and hug her back, but after a while start to feel my lungs ache.

'Can't breathe.' I mumble through the last bits of air.

She chuckles and pulls back. 'Sorry.' She apologises.

I laugh and turn back to my luggage.

'So, is anyone else here yet or…?' I ask trailing off.

I hear the noise of a zip behind a guess she is unpacking as well.

'Yeah, only one though. The other one is coming soon the receptionist told me.' I laugh as I remember her.

'Oh my goodness, doesn't she look so funny.' I laugh and listen as Clove bursts out into a fit of giggles.

'I-I know ri-right…' she manages through her laughs.

I turn to see her lying on the floor. I laugh with her and help her up.

'Anyway…the other one is in the bathroom.' Clove informs me.

I nod and turn to the bathroom to see light flood through from underneath the doorway.

I turn back to my suitcase and carry on fishing out different clothes from it to my wardrobe.

'Clove is that you're-.' someone starts from behind. I turn and instantly lunge towards them.

'JO!' I shout, knocking her off her feet and landing on top of her.

She yelps and clenches her eyes shut.

I grip her tight and don't dare let go.

_She's here…she's the one thing that I get to keep from home. I'm so glad she's here…_

'Jo, are you really here?' I say excitedly, stroking her hair.

'Kat, is that you?' she asks, her eyes still clenched shut.

I laugh and slap her. 'Yes, it's me you idiot.'

She opens her eyes slowly and I see them glint when they see me.

'Hi.' She says as if it was just a normal situation.

I laugh again and pull myself off her, helping her up afterwards as well.

'What are you doing here?' I ask her, pulling her into another hug that she, this time, returns.

'Well, I also tried to get into this college and when I did, I wanted it to be a surprise. So I tricked you with all that 'I'll miss you' shit.' She says, chuckling.

I scowl at her, but hug her again, making sure she won't disappear.

'Anyway, enough of this 'lovey-dovey' shit, I need to finish unpacking.' She says pushing me away playfully.

I laugh and turn back to Clove who is watching us with humour in her eyes.

'I guess you two know each other…' she says uneasily.

We both laugh and nod. 'Kat here is my bestfriend. We both come from the same hometown.' Jo explains to Clove whose face becomes unscrewed by the second.

'Now that makes sense,' she points out and laughs slightly.

We all laugh and get back to what we were doing before.

_I still can't believe Jo is here…_

'Oh and Kat.' Jo calls from the bathroom. I turn to face the bathroom to hear her more clearly.

'Yeah,' I call back.

'Gale's here too.' She calls.

I smile widely.

_Both of my best friends with me at college. This will be great…_

I squeal. Clove turns to me and raises an eyebrow.

'Oh, Gale is my best friend and Jo's CRUSH.' I shout the last part so that she hears me.

'No he's not,' she shouts back but you can hear the smile in her voice.

Clove and I laugh and get back to what we are doing.

I am just about to place my suitcase under the double bed that I declared when there is a knock at the door.

I turn and see that Clove's head is inside the wardrobe, sorting through her clothes and Jo is still sorting out the bathroom.

I sigh and hull myself to the door and swing it open.

In the doorway stands a smallish girl with long, brown hair. Her sea, green eyes watch me intensely and her small lips are in a small curve. She has small freckles on her nose and at the ridges of her cheeks, making her look younger than she probably is. I stare down and see she is carrying two large bags, one a suitcase and one a handbag that looks filled to the top with items. I notice she is wearing a top with my favourite band on it, 'ColdPlay', and some black short shorts and black vans.

I look back up to her and smile.

'You must be our new roommate. I'm Katniss.' I say, holding out my hands.

She finally smiles, showing me perfect rows of white teeth.

'Hi, I'm Annie. Nice to meet you.' She says placing down her suitcase and shaking my hand.

I offer to take her suitcase, which she accepts and walks into the room after me, inspecting her surroundings just as I did.

Clove finally realises that something is going on and pokes her head out of the wardrobe. She perks up when she sees Annie.

'HI, I'm Clove.' She says jumping towards us, sticking out her hand.

Annie laughs and shakes her hand. 'I'm Annie, nice to meet you.'

Clove smiles. 'I'm so glad our last roommate wasn't some prissy bitch who only cares about how she looks.' Clove smirks, rewarding a laugh from Annie.

'Yep, I'm nothing like that.' She says, reassuring us.

We all laugh again and Jo comes out of the bathroom door.

'Oh hey, you must be the new roommate. I'm Jo, the cool one.' She says, sticking out her hand.

Annie shakes it. 'I can guess and I'm Annie, nice to meet you.' She says with a friendly smile.

We all chat and get to know each other a little better, like how Annie loves to swim and has a boyfriend called Finnick who is also attending this college. How Clove likes to carve different woods with knives and is single. And Jo tells the others how she loves to have a laugh and mess around and is single as well. And I tell them that I used to love hunting with my Father in the woods before I started to get serious about my exams and how I am single.

'Well, as interesting as all this really is…I'm STARVING!' Jo groans, flopping back onto her bed.

We all laugh and agree that we should go and get some food, seeing as lessons start soon.

We all head towards the door, but grab the map, in case we get lost.

Clove takes the lead and directs us down many stairwells and corridors before we reach two large, white doors that say 'CAFETERIA' on them.

I push them open and walk into a room filled with laughter, chatter and the smell of glorious food. I turn to see Jo and Clove standing there with their mouths wide open, drooling over the scented room.

I laugh and with Annie's help, push them towards the queue that leads to the dinner hall.

We all grab different snacks and tower them upon our plates that sit on the grey trays. I pay for my food and follow Jo as she walks towards Clove and Annie who are waiting for us by the large windows, letting in streams of sunlight.

Annie looks up at us as we approach and informs us that her boyfriend, Finn, is eating in here as well and that we can sit with them if we want.

'Are his friends hot?' Jo asks, raising her eyebrows.

Clove and I smirk as we watch Annie go red. 'Don't tell him I said yes.' She laughs.

We all laugh and follow her as she pushes through the many people that are in the way.

We finally abort the large crowd and look around for any signs of Finn.

'There he is,' Annie points out. I follow her finger and see a circular table with four guys surrounding it, each of them laughing at something.

We start to walk towards the table where they are sitting as I inspect each of them.

One of them, who I guess is Finn, has fair, golden hair that is pulled back with small, wavy curls. His eyes, from the looks of it, are sea-green just like Annie's, and his mouth is open showing large rows of white teeth. He is wearing a top that has the Hollister bird flying across it, and blue chinos that end just above his knees. Then, under the table, his feet are covered in dark-blue vans.

The next one has blonde, short, wavy hair that is pulled back my gel. He has tanned skin and has blue eyes that are watching Finn. He has a small smile playing on his fairly small lips. He is wearing a POLO top and has denim skinny jeans on. He is also wearing black and yellow blazers.

Then I see Gale and smile. He looks exactly the same as he did the last time I saw him at graduation. He sees us and smiles and stands up causing the others to turn to face us.

And the last person is uncovered to be Peeta.

I smile wider and blush instantly as our eyes lock. He smiles as well and waves slightly as we get closer to their table.

'Catpiss, Jo-Bear.' Gale calls and walks fast towards us with open arms.

I take my eyes away from Peeta and walk towards Gale's open arms, like Jo.

'How have you been?' he asks as we pull away from his arms.

I smile. 'I've been good. How could you not tell me about this?' I laugh.

He shrugs. 'It was fun keeping it a secret, especially with Jo-Bear here.' He says nudging her, causing her to blush.

I smile and turn back to the table where the others are now sitting.

I grab my tray back and slide into the seat next to Peeta, seeing as it was the only seat free.

_It doesn't mean anything that my tummy flips when he turns to me…does it?_

His face looks a little sad and depressed. I smile and catch a small flicker in his eyes of that unrecognisable emotion.

I turn back to the others when Finn speaks up.

'Hey, I'm Finn, Annie's boyfriend so I'm sorry to say I'm taken,' he says giving me a wink. I am disgusted but then calm down when they all laugh and Annie nudges him.

'Sorry, Finn is such a flirt,' the blonde says.

'Oh right.' I say smiling slightly.

'I'm Cato by the way,' he says looking around to us girls.

I nod and smile at him.

'Who are you beautiful?' he says cockily turning to Clove.

She smirks and blushes slightly but stands her ground.

'Clove, as if it mattered to you,' she says shaking him off.

The guys all 'ooo' turn to Cato who is staring at her in admiration.

'Burnnn,' Finn sings, as we all laugh.

'Anyway, I guess you know our Gale here then,' Cato says, slapping him on the back.

I nod and Jo blushes.

'Yeah, we used to be best friends back at home.' I tell him. He nods.

'Used..?' Gale says, pretending to be hurt.

I laugh along with the others.

'Are,' I correct.

He smiles gleefully.

'I'm Jo,' Jo tells Cato, Peeta and Finn.

They all nod and murmur a 'hi Jo'.

'This is Katniss,' she informs them.

'Oh yeah, we met before.' Peeta points out making me blush.

They all turn to us

'What?' Jo and Clove ask at the same time.

I nod.

'I kind of banged into him on my way to our dorm,' I explain.

Gale smirks.

'I offered to help her with her things,' Peeta says.

'How sweet of you, Peetie,' Cato coos, causing Peeta to give him a glare.

They all stare at us then Jo gives me the 'you're telling me later' look.

I blush and turn to Peeta to see he is staring at me.

'Well, this is awkward…' Finn whispers.

I chuckle and turn to the others.

'What do you guys have next?' Annie asks us as she rummages through her bag.

I look down and pull out my timetable.

'Art,' I say.

'Me too,' reply Jo, Cato, Annie, Finn and Peeta.

I smile.

'English,' Clove says and let her shoulders drop.

'Yeah, same.' Gale says smiling at Clove.

Just then the bell sounds and we all groan and stand up.

'I guess we should get going,' Clove says to Gale. He nods and gives us a wave before walking out a door with Clove at his side.

'Dude, try to stay cool around Clove, it's obvious you like her,' Peeta says to Cato making him blush slightly.

'What…no.' he laughs nervously.

I smirk and start to walk with Jo.

She turns to me as we walk down the first hallway.

'So…you didn't tell me about this Peeta,' she says and I blush at his name.

She nudges me and smiles.

'Someone has a crush on a certain Blondie,' she coos making me nudge her harder.

'Well, at least I don't have the hots for Gale.' I retort. She blushes and ignores me for the rest of the walk to Art.

I take a seat next to Annie and Jo, with Peeta, Cato and Finn in front of us.

Jo turns to me and nudges me and winks in Peeta's direction. I slap her shoulder, hard, and turn to the teacher who has just walked into the classroom.

'Hello, settle down please.' He hushes. 'My name is Cinna and I will be your teacher for the rest of this semester.' He informs us with a warm smile on his lips.

We all murmur a 'hi Cinna' and he laughs.

'Great to have so much enthusiasm in this class,' he says, his voice dripping sarcasm.

We all chuckle and listen as he starts talking about our first assignment.

'So, I will put you into threes and I would like you to each draw a portrait of the other in a circle of three, this will have to be done by two weeks today.' He tells us.

'Now, can you stand to the left of the classroom while I put you into your threes,' he says gesturing to the left side of the classroom.

We all stand up and gather our things before walking over to the left side of the room. Peeta gives me a quick glance before walking towards Cato and Finn.

I stand next to Annie and Jo, hoping for good news.

'Ok, let's start with…Marvel, Thresh and Madge.' He says and I watch as the three slump over to a table and drop their things down and start to talk.

'Cato, Finnick and Annie,' he says and I hear Finn cheer.

'Yes, Annie's in my group.' Finn says, pumping his hand in the air.

I turn to Annie and see she is smiling widely and blushing.

'Excuse me?' I hear Cato say.

I snort and watch as Finn looks down.

'Oh and you Cato,' he says and does a lousy fist pump.

I laugh along with everyone else as they walk towards another table.

'Umm…Katniss, Jo and….let's see…' Cinna starts and searches the rest of the students.

_Peeta, Peeta…be Peeta._

'Peeta,' Cinna says and I have to hold in the cheer.

I turn to Jo to see her grinning at me widely.

'You and loverboyy, aye?' she smirks. I blush and walk towards Peeta who is standing by a table smiling at me with that annoying, unrecognisable emotion again.

We sit down and I try not to watch Peeta.

By the end of the pairing, everyone is sitting around a table in their groups.

'So…I guess we could meet up tonight?' Peeta says looking between me and Jo.

Jo shrugs. 'Yeah, fine with me. Kat?' she says turning to me with a wide eyes and grin on her face.

I glare at her and smile through gritted teeth. 'Yeah, sure. What dorm? Yours or ours?' I ask him.

'Well, Cato and Finn will probably invite Annie to do it in ours so should we do it in yours?' he asks.

I nod and smile.

'Perfect,' Jo says.

The bell goes which signals the end of the lesson.

'I hope to see some great work soon then,' Cinna praises looking around the room.

I stand and gather my things and turn to see Peeta staring at me.

'I look forward to it then.' He says before walking away with Cato and Finn.

I smile and then turn to Jo to see she is watching me.

'Yeah, I am too.' She says with a smirk. 'Are you Kat?'

I glare and smile at her sarcastically.

_But I really am…_

**AN: Hey, thanks for reading this chapter. We will update soon and please review and follow us. I hope this story is filling what other stories don't. The next chapter will probably won't be updated until next year, we're so sorry. But one of us is going on holiday so we can't communicate to do it. Hold on and wait for the next one. Have a great Christmas and a Happy New Year to you all. And enjoy the start of 2014. Bye R&R ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey guys, hope you have enjoyed the start of the story with the basics and everything. There has been a mix-up. It was said that Gale and Madge were going out in the first one and then Madge has just been described as a bystander in the second, so Gale is single and Madge is at the moment a no-one basically. Anyway, please review this chapter and follow us. Here are the pairings if you were interested: Katniss/Peeta Jo/Gale Annie/Finnick Cato/Clove. Please PM or review tips and improvements that you think we should make. Thanks R&R ;)**

**Summary: **_Katniss is now attending the college of her dreams after graduating from high school. She is only going to college to learn because she thinks that love is just another emotion. What happens when she meets the blue eyed boy who changes her mind on the first day? And what happens when the gang all go out to Peeta's Family Cottage for summer and forgotten memories occur? EVERLARK OCC!_

_Disclaimer: __We do not own the Hunger Games or any of the characters that are included in this story...if we did there would be so much more of Katniss and Peeta and Jo and Gale would get together. And Finn wouldn't die and would actually meet his baby and then he and Annie would be happily married and a proper family. Oh and Prim wouldn't die :D_

**Chapter 3**

**Katniss' POV**

'So when are you planning to do the assignment?' Annie asks me, as her, Jo and I walk away from the Art room and towards the lounge where we are meeting Clove.

'Tonight in our dorm, what about you?' I ask her.

She nods as if to say 'same'. I smile and turn to face forwards, catching my first glimpse of the lounge.

It is a large room, with many tables and chairs and sofas in. There is a TV screen on the left that is playing soundless music at the moment. And there is also a pool table in the right corner where a few guys are surrounding it, teasing each other on their insolence.

I smile when I realise that this so going to be the best few years ever.

'Over here,' I hear Clove shout from a couch in the corner.

We walk towards her and greet her with warm smiles.

'So, how was English?' I ask her with a smirk as I jump down into a seat beside Annie, sitting opposite Jo and Clove who are slung across the seat that circles us.

She groans and tugs at the hair on her head.

'Can we please talk about anything but English? I've thought enough of 'Romeo, oh Romeo, how art thaugh Romeo'.' She mimics, making us laugh.

I slump further into the couch and let my bag slip onto the floor.

'Well, I learnt that Katniss has a crush on our little Peetie.' Jo tells them, making me blush and look down.

'Um...not really.' I retort.

They all snort and scoff. 'You can so tell.' Annie says.

I sulk. 'I like him as a _friend..._' I say emphasising the word 'friend'.

They all nod. 'Sure...' Clove says sarcastically.

I glare at her. 'So, how are you 'beautiful'?' I tease, using Cato's term.

She blushes and throws her pen at me.

'Shut up, he was just trying to annoy me,' she reassures us.

I nod. 'Oh okay, I just thought I saw you blush when he said that.' I say, pretending to think.

She throws another pen at me. 'Anyway, I found out that Gale is single,' she says as we all turn to look at Jo.

She blushes and glares at us. 'What?'

We all wink at her. 'You know what.' We reply getting a darker blush.

'We are friends. Nothing more.' She exclaims, studying her fingernails.

We all laugh.

'Well, I did warn you all that Finn's friends were hot,' Annie teases, awarding three death glares from Jo, Clove and I.

She laughs. 'I'm joking. But seriously...you all have some humungous crushes on them, it's so obvious.'

I blush at the thought of Peeta. His smile...his eyes, his hair, the way it flows over his forehead and down in front of his entrenchers of eyes. His dimples on the side of his luscious, kissable, lips...

'Katniss!' someone shouts.

I shake my head a blink repeatedly, knocking myself back to reality.

'Yes, hi.' I say and look around my friends to see they have humorous looks on them.

'What?' I ask them.

Jo turns to Clove. 'She has it bad...'

This makes me blush as I know they are talking about Peeta. I throw the two pens Clove threw at me, at Jo and watch as she turns to me.

'What, it's the truth?

'Let's play a game,' Annie says.

Clove claps her hands and sits up, crossing her legs. 'I love games.'

I laugh and sit up as well and watch as Annie thinks of a game.

'Would you rather.' Annie decides, turning to each of us to see us all nod.

She smiles gleefully.

'I'll start.' She then looks around us and smiles mischievously at Jo.

'Jo,' Jo sighs and sits up, listening eagerly, 'would you rather...shag Gale or Peeta?' Annie asks, finishing the question with a giggle.

I stare at her contently and watch as she looks down and blushes a shade crimson.

'Gale.' She whispers, barely audible.

We all laugh and Clove nudges her and winks.

'Right, my go.' Jo says and claps her hands together and looks around all of us, choosing her victim. Her eyes land on me..._shit!_

'Kat,' I roll my eyes, 'would you rather...make out with_ Peeta _or Finn?' she asks, emphasising Peeta's name.

I try to make it out like it's not a big deal. 'Peeta.' I say simply and watch as Jo winks at me and I break down and blush.

They all laugh, 'so indenile.' Jo says through laughs.

I scowl at her and listen as we go through many other questions on the guys ending up with Clove having said Cato most of the time, Jo having said Gale all the time, and Annie of course sticking with Finn.

'So, I see Katniss has chosen Peeta for every question so far...coincidence?' Annie asks the others with a smirk in her voice.

I glare at her and sit as I watch the others laugh and wink at me.

'Fine, one more question. Would you rather...do the deed with Cato or Peeta?' I look down and know I have been caught out here.

'Sorry, I didn't hear your answer,' Clove says sarcastically, leaning closer.

I sigh. 'Peeta.' I say soundlessly.

_And I swear...I die inside when I hear movement behind me. _

'Hey guys,' I hear a voice say, which makes my heart beat faster than it already was.

I clench my eyes shut and hope he didn't hear what I had just said.

'Are you okay?' I hear him ask from next to me.

I open my eyes to see the others are red form holding in their laughs and that I am crossing my legs and holding my face in my hands.

I cough and sit up straight and see that he is standing by the edge of my sofa, watching us as if we are mad.

'Yeah, just...tired.' I answer nervously.

I see that he looks concerned so I add a small smile at the end.

His face finally softens slightly and he gives me a smile back that makes me glad that I'm sitting down because it weakens my knees.

'Um...Clove, will you come and help me find my earring, I lost it in Art?' Annie asks, holding one of her ears.

Clove turns to her with a confused expression, but Annie gives her wide eyes and she agrees. They stand and scuttle off in the complete wrong way of the Art room.

I look back to Peeta who looks extremely confused at what is going on.

_He looks so cute when he is confused, his forehead has these mini creases on that-_

I feel someone nudge me and look up to see it was Jo.

'What?' I ask her.

'You were staring at him.' She says and smirks.

I look down and blush, then look up and see Peeta has a ghost of a smile on his face, making him look even hotter.

'Anyway...I should get going. Things to do, people to see.' Jo says jumping up, giving me a wink. Peeta catches it.

'Where? Who?' I ask cockily, perking my eyebrows up.

She glares at me and pokes her head in Peeta's direction with wide eyes.

'Oh...you know...' she trails and then runs off.

I watch her and feel Peeta's eyes burning into the side of my face.

'What was all that about?' he asks laughing lightly, throwing himself into the seat next to me.

I shrug and laugh.

'Guess I just got the weirdest roommates.' I tell him with a small smile.

He laughs again and sighs.

'So...you knew Gale before?' He asks, with a kind of unsteady tone.

I nod and swallow, trying to get the lump out of my throat.

'Yeah, I met him when I was 12, we were in History Class and he saved my arse.' I tell him, going back to the day that Gale and I met.

_I walk into my new history room and search the seats for a free one. I spot one and head towards it, savouring it as it is in the back where I prefer to be. _

_When I am about to slide into the seat a girl with blonde hair and way too much make-up for a 12 year old, comes and pushes my stuff onto the floor and sits in my seat. _

_I stare at her and watch as she looks down at my things._

'_You going to pick them up?' she asks me. _

_I scowl at her and am about to pick them up when two hands do it for me. _

_I look up and see a boy my age, with tanned skin and grey eyes placing the books on the table opposite. _

_I smile. 'Thanks.' _

_He smiles back, and then it wipes off his face when he turns to the girl in my seat._

'_Sophie, move.' He says sternly. _

_She looks up at him in surprise and narrows her eyes._

'_Why should I? This little girl needs to learn that this is my seat.' She says, turning to me with an evil grin. _

_He sighs. _

'_Move or I'll make you.' He says, stepping closer to her. _

_She panics and stands up. _

'_Why are you defending her Gale?' Sophie says to 'Gale'. _

_Gale turns to me and smiles. 'She didn't do anything to you and she seems...alright.' he says and gestures for me to sit where Sophie just was._

_I smile at him nervously and take a seat, hoping there isn't a catch to this. _

_Sophie grunts and storms to the front of the class and takes a seat next to the school nerd. _

_I turn back to Gale. _

'_Thanks, you didn't have to. I would have been fine sitting next to Jake.' I tell him. _

_He shakes his head. 'It's OK, someone needed to stand up to her and her schemish ways.' He chuckles. _

_I laugh and put my hand out. _

'_I'm Katniss, and I'm guessing your Gale.' I say to him as he shakes my hand firmly._

_He nods. _

'_I think we will get along just fine...' he grins and takes the seat next to me._

'Katniss?' Peeta says in a raised voice. I shake my head a blink. I then notice how close we are and blush.

He blushes as well and leans back.

'Sorry,' he murmurs.

I shake my head and try to get what could have happened out of my system.

_You don't like him...do you? You can't. But you can..._

'So...' I say awkwardly.

'I want to know more about you Katniss.' He suddenly says to me.

I lean back and give him a scared look. He laughs.

'I am not a stalker; I just want to know...who is Katniss Everdeen?'

I laugh and lean forwards again.

'Well, the first thing you should know is...my full name is Katniss Joy Everdeen and my family mean the world to me.' I tell him and watch as he smiles sweetly, causing my heart rate too quicken its pace again.

I breathe out slowly, trying to calm down. 'I have my Mum and my Dad at home with my sister Prim who is 13.' I watch as a pained expression crosses his face when I talk about them, but ignore it.

'I also love hunting.' I tell him and now it's his turn to lean back and look scared.

I laugh and shake my head, 'I mean animals, not humans' I tell him.

He leans back closer again and laughs. 'Knew that,' he points out.

'I am handy with a bow. I love the outside. I am 19 and my birthday is on 18th July. I guess you could say that I love coffee more than you probably should,' I add with a chuckle, 'and I'm single.' I drop in and mentally scowl myself for it.

I watch as his eyes light up just that bit lighter when I say this.

_I must have imagined this..._

'What about you Peeta Mellark, who are you?' I ask him, trying t push the subject away from me.

He looks down and thinks for a moment before joining our eyes again in that beautiful chain.

'Well...my name is Peeta Aaron Mellark. I am 19; my birthday is on 22nd of February. I always sleep with my window half-open because I think the sound of the wind and nature sends me to sleep. I always double-knot my shoe-laces just to be on the safe-side. I don't have any sugars in my tea or coffee because I find that it tastes nicer that way,' I stick my tongue out and make sick noises.

He laughs and nudges me. The sudden touch makes a spark rise in my belly and my skin tingle and heat up. I blush and look down, not daring to think what I must look like.

'Are you OK?' he asks and I look up through my eyelashes to see he is also blushing, but has moved back a bit, thinking he has made me uncomfortable.

I look up fully and nod. 'Yeah,' I reply and shuffle closer to him, causing him to stare at me abruptedly.

'Carry on.' I say, as if what just happened never did.

He shakes his head lightly and breathes out.

'Tell me about your family.' I prolong him.

He shoulders suddenly drop and his eyes glaze over, causing my heart to twist and crack lightly in my chest.

'You-you don't have to.' I manage out, through the large lump in my throat.

He looks down at his hands that are strung together in his lap. I watch as his head softly shakes back and forth as I to say 'no'.

'I-I...it was hard.' He whispers. I lean closer to him.

'What was hard, Peeta?' I ask him slowly so that he can process.

He sighs and looks up. I catch as small tear that rolls down his left cheek and reach out to wipe it away but he beats me to it.

'I...when I was younger, around 10, my Mother...she used to get very depressed and when me or my brothers did something wrong we used to s-set her off. She used to-to...' he trails.

'Used to what, Peeta?' I ask, urging him to carry on.

He looks up and into my eyes that are now very close to his and licks his lips making them moist. His breathe tickles my cheeks and I watch as his eyes flicker down to my lips many times before he looks back into my eyes.

Peeta starts to lean closer to me on the sofa, so our knees are touching, when we hear a cough.

I jump back and see that Annie and Finn are standing behind the sofa, holding hands, with humour on their faces.

'Um...Annie forgot her bag.' Finn states awkwardly.

I look down to Peeta who is watching me with intense eyes, which have gone dark blue.

_Wow...they turn me on..._

'Katniss!' I hear someone shout. I look up to see Annie is shouting at me.

'Yeah?' I ask confused.

'You're sitting on my bag...' she says disguising her laugh with a cough.

I look down and, in fact, see a backpack under me.

I stand up and let her receive it before pulling Finn away from us.

I turn back to Peeta to see he is raking his hands through his hair that now looks sexy with his worried face.

'Katniss...I-...' he says and doesn't finish. 'I-...' he starts again but doesn't finish. He stares at me for a few minutes before rushing out the door Annie and Finn did a minute ago.

I stare after him and try to work out what just happened.

_Peeta was telling me about him...something happened with his mother...we almost kissed...Annie and Finn interrupted...he ran off. WE ALMOST KISSED!_

I can't help but do a little dance around the couch towards my bag that is by the opposite sofa, on the floor.

I then stop when I realise that Peeta ran out all flustered.

I turn back towards the door.

_I wonder what happened?!_

I should find out...and see what that moment even meant...

**AN: Hey guys, I wrote this chapter pretty late at night so I'm sorry for spelling mistakes and wrong word terms. I am so tired but I finished it. What did you think of this chapter? Good? Bad? OK? REVIEW! Please follow and PM us for more information on the story. Thanks R&R ;) xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey guys, happy New Year, hope you had a great Christmas. Sorry we haven't updated since last year but we did warn you that one of us was going away. We are back together now and are ready to start writing again. So here is chapter 4…R&R ;)**

_**Summary: Katniss is now attending the college of her dreams after graduating from high school. She is only going to college to learn because she thinks that love is just another emotion. What happens when she meets the blue eyed boy who changes her mind on the first day? And what happens when the gang all go out to Peeta's Family Cottage for summer and forgotten memories occur? EVERLARK OCC!**_

_Disclaimer-_ We do not own the Hunger Games in any of the characters in this story.

Chapter 4

**Peeta's POV**

_There is this feeling inside me telling me that I should trust Katniss. But I have only known her for a day. I guess you could say she is different…_

'Peeta, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to,' she says, knocking my thoughts into the back of my mind.

I look up and join our eyes and when I see hurt and guilt in her eyes I know I have to tell her, she deserves to know.

'I…when I was younger, around 10, my Mother…she used to get very depressed and when me or my Brothers did something wrong we used to s-set her off. She used to-to…' I struggle through tears that are threatening to spill.

She leans closer and I forget everything that I was saying when I feel her soft breath tickle my cheek slightly from the closeness we are. I sneak a look down at his lips and see that they are red and kissable that my mouth waters.

I lick my lips to feed the dryness, but it doesn't work.

I try to breathe slowly, but end up getting flustered by what is going on. When I suddenly feel myself leaning in and watch as she doesn't hesitate to do the same thing.

I am about to close my eyes when a thought pops in my head.

_Ohm goodness! We are about to kiss, did I bush my teeth this morning? Yes I did, or was that yesterday? Oh no, maybe I should stop. WAIT NO! This might not happen again otherwise…_

I am on the verge of closing my eyes when I hear a cough and feel my heart leap out of my chest and run away

I lean back quickly and look up to see what the interruption was.

I suddenly feel my cheeks go bright red when I see that it is Finn and Annie.

Fuck! I'm never going to hear the last of this…

'Um…Annie forgot her backpack,' Finn says awkwardly, looking between me and Katniss with a small smile on his face.

I turn to Katniss to she is watching me and I look down and blush even deeper. I take a hand a rake it through my hair. This is what I do when I am worried.

'KATNISS!' I hear Annie yell and look up to see Katniss staring at Annie with confusion on her face.

'What?' she mumbles, her face still dark red.

'You're sitting on my backpack,' Annie says, pointing to the backpack that Katniss is in fact perching upon. She must have sat on it when she shuffled closer when I was upset.

_I was upset; I nearly told her what was wrong. Oh no, she is going to pity me now. I guess I was caught in the moment. I shouldn't tell her. _

I look up and notice that Annie is pulling Finn away from us, out the door, but I catch the small look that he gives me as he walks out the door. The sort of 'you-got-it-bad-bro' look. I can't help myself but nod slightly, knowing that he is right.

I turn to Katniss and see that her blush has finally died down, and I mentally beg that mine has too. I watch as she looks up slowly and joins her eyes with mine.

I feel myself starting to back away from the terror of telling the truth, but the hurt in her grey eyes urges me to say something.

'Katniss...I-,' I start but don't have a clue what to say. 'I-I...' and then I know that I am embarrassing myself when I catch someone watching us from seats to our left and a guy by the pool table is snickering at my actions. And I know that my next action will be even more cowardly but I run. Run and don't look back because I know that the hurt in her eyes will be even harder to face.

**Katniss' POV**

The cool breeze whips hair into my eyes, causing me to bring up a shivering hand and swipe it away, tucking the hair neatly behind my ear.

I am walking back towards my dorm after having walked around the whole campus, exploring where I will be staying for the next 2 years. And mostly to clear my head about Peeta and everything that happened today.

_I can't help but admit to myself that I like Peeta, but everything points to mysterious when he was telling me about himself. I need to figure out what is going on between us..._

I push open the door to our block of dorms and walk towards the elevator that is being held open by a girl around my age. I smile and thank her, press floor 4 and watch as the red numbers change on the side of the wall.

I hear a high-pitched noise a see that we have arrived at floor 4, so I walk out and head towards my dorm, rummaging through my pocket for my key.

I get to my door, but still haven't found the key. I look down at my pocket and carry on fiddling through it, when suddenly; I hear a cough and look up.

I instantly blush and look down again, dropping my hands to the side, when I find the owner of the noise.

_Peeta._

'Hi...um, I want to a-apologise about b-before.' He says slowly, causing me to look up and see that he is scratching the back of his neck nervously.

_He looks so cute..._

I try to smile through all my confusion. 'Its fine, are you...ok now?' I say uneasily, not sure how to put it.

He blushes and brings his hand down to his side again, along with his eyes.

'Oh...y-yeah. I just had to um...finish an assignment.' He tells me, sounding more like he is assuring himself as well as me, and adds a little shrug.

I nod slowly then a though pops into my head. 'Wait, but we only started classes today...?' I question, knowing I must have caught him out by the way he suddenly blushes a dark, deep red.

'I know, um...just wanted some extra tuition so started early, you know?' he says in an unusually high voice.

I sigh. 'Peeta...what's going on?' I ask him, sick of the lies and excuses.

He looks up and gives me a guilty look. 'W-what do you mean?' he asks dubiously.

I look down and shake my head.

_Just leave it Katniss...he doesn't want to tell you..._

'Right, well...we'd better get inside.' I say in a cheery voice through clenched teeth and the lump in my throat.

I watch a slash of hurt and guilt flash through his eyes, but it is only for a moment before it turns back to the usual starling blue that I can't get out of my mind.

'Yeah...we should.' He says quietly, looking down.

As I reach for the knocker located on the front of the door next to the number, it swings open sharply and Jo is standing there with a confused and guilty look on her face.

'Oh...hi guys, just wondering when you were going to arrive,' she says in an unsteady tone, the guilty look still in her eyes.

I watch as she looks between us and give me a look as if to say: 'what-is-going-on-you-are-telling-me-later'.

I just smile through the hurt and walk past her, into our new dormitory. I hear footsteps behind me and guess that they are following me inside, as I walk over to the bed and drop my bag onto it with a sigh and throw myself onto the couch.

I see that Jo has taken up the seat next to the table, leaving Peeta standing awkwardly in the doorway.

'Um...' he says, looking around.

'Sit there,' I say, pointing at my bed.

He blushes, but walks towards my bed, slinging his bag onto the floor before proceeding to sit on the edge of the covered bed.

He then looks up and we meet eyes for just one second before Jo's voice interrupts our glance-fest. But the way he was looking at me tells me that what happened before was way more blown to proportion than I thought.

'So...me and Kat were thinking that I would draw you, you would draw her and she would draw me?' Jo says, gesturing the triangle.

He nods and looks at me for a moment before agreeing.

'Yeah, sounds cool.' He mumbles in that boyish tone of laziness.

I nod to Jo and she smiles. 'Ok then, shall we get started?'

We all look to each other and nod, directing a 'yes'.

'Ok, I think that Kat should do me first, and Peeta can take notes on the different steps she takes to do it and the different sketches that join up the whole piece in the end.' Jo subsides. We nod.

'Ok guys. Stop nodding and 'uh-huh'ing. It's really annoying. What is going on between you? Why do you keep sharing these little looks, and blush when you connect eyes...huh?' Jo says, making the moment so awkward that I glare at her.

I don't dare look at Peeta so I look down at my hands and fiddle with my thumbs, suddenly becoming interested in my fingernails.

'Well...this is awkward. Shall we get drawing?' Jo whistles, with a small chuckle.

I look up to see that Peeta is staring at the door, and has just turned to Jo like me. I stand up and go to the table.

'Sure...' I mumble.

I sit in the chair beside Jo and watch as Peeta sits beside me, causing my heart to flutter from the heat that has suddenly rushed to my cheeks and sides.

'Right, so I'm taking notes, right?' he asks. Me and Jo both nod and I turn to her.

'Where are the canvases that Cinna gave us?' I ask her, looking around trying to seek them out.

She turns in her seat and stands, and then drags the chair to the wardrobe, before placing it in a standing position. She stands on it and leans into the wardrobe, disappearing from our view. Then she appears with three canvases in her arms and wobbles on the chair and hops down landing on her square feet.

Peeta beside me claps, making us laugh, lightening the mood and lifting some tension. I look at him and see he is watching me so look back to Jo and make sure that the blush on my cheeks isn't too obvious.

Jo walks back towards us and drops the canvases in front of us on the round table, then makes a dash back to the chair, pulling it back along with her, then plumps herself on it and breathes out.

'Done.' She says and leans back in her chair.

I laugh at her unfitness and turn to Peeta who is pulling a notepad out of his bag that is now on his lap.

_I want to be that bag..._

I suddenly blush at the thought and looked around quickly making sure no-one heard me. I know it was a thought but you can't be too careful.

I see that Jo is watching me with amusement in her eyes and she is smiling at me mischievously. She then looks to Peeta quickly then back at me, winking at me. I shake my head quickly then look back up towards Peeta and see he is watching us.

'Hi,' I say then mentally scowl at myself.

He lets the confusion wash off his face and humour replaces it. 'Hi,' he says back before looking down at his pad.

'Okay, so I'll just watch Katniss draw you and write her plans and stages of the structure to drawing you, Jo?' he asks her.

Jo nods then turns to me and smiles widely at me, making me sort of freaked out.

'What?' I say and lean back.

She stops and looks at me confused, and I hear Peeta chuckling next to me.

'Why what?' she asks, looking between us.

'Why were you looking at me like that?' I ask her, looking to Peeta to see if he had the explanation but he was just bent over laughing so hard he wasn't making any noise.

'I was smiling at you,' she says as if it was obvious.

I burst out laughing and watch as she glares at me then Peeta as I hold onto him for help. 'My-my...t-t-tummy...' I say through hard laughs.

Peeta looks at me and nods jittery through his hard laughs as well.

'When you are done being hag-bitches, I'm waiting for you to draw me.' She says and looks at us with hurt expression.

'Don't worry, Gale will like it.' Peeta says and smirks.

I laugh and watch as Jo stands up and walks towards Peeta.

He yelps and jumps us and runs away, really making me fall of my chair in full-on laughter. I think I laugh for about half-an-hour before I feel strong arms come around me and lift me off the ground. I open my eyes and see Peeta close and blush, feeling his heat against my body.

He is looking down at me and smiles, with dark red circles on his cheeks as well.

'When you guys are almost done, Peeta has to leave. Dorm rules.' I hear someone chuckle.

I look up and see Clove standing by the door with her arms crossed, watching us with raised eyebrows.

'Oh um...right.' Peeta says and lets me go gently but rapidly.

He looks at me once more with a glint in his eyes before he runs out the door waving behind him to us.

I turn to Jo who is lying on her bed.

'We didn't even do anything though.' I complain, upset he's gone.

She turns to me and laughs. 'Whilst you were bawling your eyes out on the floor, I was drawing Peeta and taking notes all by myself,' she informs me.

I look down and wonder how I could actually laugh that long.

'What's the time anyway?' I ask anyone really.

'10:00.' Annie chirps in, walking out of the bathroom with a towel turbaned around her brown hair.

_How can anyone laugh for 2 hours?!_

'We better get some sleep. It's our first night here and you don't want to break rules and have a bad reputation.' Clove informs.

I nod and walk towards my bed and flop down on it.

I suddenly smell a strong scent of cinnamon and remember this was where Peeta had sat this evening. I suddenly blush at the thought of my head being where his bum is, but I couldn't force myself away from it.

I know that is kind of peedofiley but...well he does smell nice.

So I decided not to change and I just pulled the covers around me, letting myself fall into a cinnamon filled rest. And with this first day over I could have one good rest before having to work out everything that happened today.

And where this will all take us...

**AN: Hey guys, hope you liked that chapter. So sorry again for the late update but you were WARNED. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, like and LOVED our story. Please if you haven't, check out our other story 'letting loose' that has finished now, but still holds you at the edge the whole way. Review ideas for this story on how we could improve and what you like about it. LOVE YOU GUYS I just love this session we have every week, with every single one of you. I think we could all become one big group of best friends, who's with me**:**DD. I'm only joking; I just sound like a desperate, young gurlll. Anyway...:/...see you soon on the next chapter. Bye everyone. R&R ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hey guys, sorry for the very late update. Hopefully this will be quite a long chapter. I hope you had a good weekend and didn't have a crap Monday. I have been thinking a lot and suddenly brainstormed a great idea in the shower, you guys have git to finish the story, and we have the best ending. Here's chapter 5…R&R ;) Xx**

_**Summary: Katniss is now attending the college of her dreams after graduating from high school. She is only going to college to learn because she thinks that love is just another emotion. What happens when she meets the blue eyed boy who changes her mind on the first day? And what happens when the gang all go out to Peeta's Family Cottage for summer and forgotten memories occur? EVERLARK OCC!**_

_**Disclaimer-**_** We do not own the Hunger Games in any of the characters in this story; if we did I would be so proud of myself for creating a character like Peeta ;) Xx**

Chapter 5

_Katniss' POV_

…_he holds out his hand, willing me to take it. I look down at it and smile, before taking it in my own, joining us in a connection that feels like it can't be broken. _

'_You know…I'm glad you said you would be my girlfriend.' I watch as he looks down at his feet, with a cute crooked smile. I feel my heart race faster and I smile. 'I'm glad you asked.' I answer, causing him to look into my eyes with endearment. _

_We walk towards the meadow gates, and take a seat on the blanket that is laid out in front of us on the floor. We just sit there, getting lost in each other's eyes, for what feels like years. I even think I can see the ocean's waves crashing against the shore in his blue, deep orbs. I begin to feel my cheeks getting hot, I must be blushing. He smiles. _

'_I love it when you do that,' he says, nudging me with his shoulder. _

_I blush and look down. 'There it is,' he says, making me nudge him. _

'_Shut up,' I mumble, with a small giggle. _

_He laughs. 'I don't think that's good enough,' he says and leans into me, purposely putting his face right in front. I try to push back my blush; it doesn't work. _

_He laughs and starts to tickle me. I squeal and scream at the shock. I jump up and start to run away from him, in a fit of giggles. I hear his heavy footsteps behind me and start to speed up, not looking where I'm going. I suddenly feel hands around my waist and feel myself being lifted off the ground. I squeal and look to see he has got me around the waist and is spinning my in circles. _

'_Stop s-stop.' I scream, laughter filling my lungs. _

_I suddenly feel myself being put down by steady hands and open my eyes to see a blurry outset. I tyro t steady myself but end up on the ground. I feel myself being lift and turned and try to open my eyes again, suddenly getting a clear picture of Peeta's beautiful face. I smile and lean towards him. _

_He smiles and looks down at me. 'You're beautiful, Katniss.' He says. I blush and look down at his chest, where my hands are. _

_He places a finger under my chin and lifts my head to face his. _

_He starts to lean in and I lean in as well, trying to breathe slowly. I close my eyes and start to feel his breathe amongst my cheeks and I smile slightly, urging for his lips on mine. And as I start to feel a hand on my cheek I hear a scream…_

'Katniss.' Someone shouts and I shoot up in bed, my eyes wide open. 'OW!' I groan and pull the covers over my head when I see the bright lights. 'Are you trying to kill me, you almost gave me a heart attack?' I cry.

I hear someone chuckle and know its Jo from her rudeness.

'Sorry, I just wanted to inform you that you were groaning Peeta's name that is all.' She smirks before making loud footsteps to the other side of the room.

I am frozen_. Fuck, it was a dream! But more over, Jo heard me moan Peeta's name. _

As if she could read my mind she calls to me, 'Oh, Annie and Clove heard too.'

I bunch the covers in fists and bring them up to my face.

'You can't stay under there forever…' Annie sings. I sigh.

'You have to tell us what happened between you and Peet.' Clove adds a smile obvious in her voice.

I flip the covers off me, knowing I will have to tell them anyway.

I finally give in 'Urgh fine.' I sigh.

'YAY' Jo says.

They all run towards my bed, jumping onto it and sitting staring at me with wide eyes. I laugh at their awkward positions.

'Come on, spill.' Clove urges, tugging at my sleeve. I swat her off and sit back against my headboard.

'Fine, well, I maybe, sort of, kind of have a, small, minute, tiny...' I say slowly before I get interrupted.

'CRUSH ON PEETA!' they all shout, laughing when I look at them in shock.

'How did you know?' I ask them, awarding a cheer.

'So, it's true?' Annie asks a smirk on her small lips.

I blush and think. _Well, after that dream…I guess I do like Peeta. A lot._

'Um…promise you won't tell anyone.' I whisper and suddenly they are screaming. Loudly.

'OHMYGOD!' they scream loudly, running around hugging each other.

I jump up and try to shut them up when suddenly the door bursts open and in runs Peeta followed by Finn, Cato and Gale.

'WHERE'S THE FIRE?' Cato shouts, looking around urgently.

The girls stop screaming and laugh. 'Sorry got a bit excited there,' Annie apologizes.

The guys seem to calm down and I see that Peeta is looking me up and down, and I blush when I remember I must look like a wreck, I have my pyjamas on and my hair must be sticking up in which every way.

'Why were you screaming?' Gale asks, walking further into the room, the others on his heel.

I turn to the others and see that Annie and Clove are looking around like they didn't hear him and Jo has her back to me, facing the guys.

'Ohmigosh, well Kat just told us that she has a major obsession with-OW!' Jo screams as I stomp on her foot…hard! I nudge her in the side and she looks up to the guys with a large, overdone smile.

The guys look at us in an uncomfortable manner. 'Major what?' Peeta asks suspiciously, making me look down.

'Um…well, you know, she has a major obsession with…' Clove starts.

'Yoghurt,' Annie says suddenly, making all of us turn to her. 'A major obsession with yoghurt.'

Finn suddenly steps forward from the confused guys. 'Ohmigosh, so do I. What's your favourite?' he says, actually being serious.

'Dude?' Peeta says, raising an eyebrow, motioning him to shut up.

'What I have this special spoon and everything.' He says.

'Please shut up,' Peeta says, palming his forehead.

'Do you not?' he asks turning to me, eyebrows raised.

I shake my head, holding back a laugh.

'Anyway…we were on our way to breakfast to grab a bite, you girls want to come?' Cato asks, pointing towards the door.

I look to the girls and see they are nodding eagerly.

I turn back to the guys and catch Peeta's eye. He is smiling at me, and then turns when I catch him. I feel my face flush and excitement grow in my core.

'Yeah, sure.' Clove says, heading towards the door.

'Wait, Clove. We're um…still in our pyjamas.' I point out, making her look down at herself.

'Right,' she says and turns to the bathroom.

We all laugh and turn back to the guys.

'You guys go get a table, we will be down soon.' Jo says, looking at the clock that is on the wall.

They nod and turn to head out the door. Just before they do, Peeta turns to look at me and smile. I blush but smile back.

'I think we should jam up this session with a bit of music.' Jo cheers, running over to the stereo in the corner, hitting the on button, blasting the music out.

As soon as it turned on I was jumping, singing.

_**(Whoa-oh-oah,  
Whoa-oh-oah)  
Well I tried to fake it,  
Baby I tried to break it,  
But that's some kind of spell you got over me.  
You're a heavenly vision,  
Gonna make it my mission,  
Do whatever it takes to get you with me.  
**_Annie runs out the bathroom and grabs a hairbrush and joins in the next verse. _**  
Everywhere I go,  
Yeah, no one else I know,  
Shines as bright as you in my telescope.  
I tried to let it fade,  
But I can't get away,  
I really hope you're listening,  
'Cause I never thought I would say-ay-ay.  
**_Clove walks out the wardrobe and a smile spreads across her face and she gets on her single bed and jumps around._**  
I can't help myself  
From falling in love,  
From falling in love  
With you yeah-yea  
I can't help myself,  
From taking the drug,  
From taking the drug  
It's you, yeah-yea.  
It happens every time,  
Can't get you off my mind,  
And anybody else,  
Better wait in line.  
I can't help myself,  
from falling in love,  
from falling in love  
with you yeah-yea.  
**_And suddenly we are all breaking out into the song and dancing, this song defining the moment. _**  
Every time you come calling,  
Didn't think I'd be falling,  
Never thought It'd be you I would always need.  
Love was something to run from,  
I was always the last one,  
that everyone thought would be in this dream.  
**_As the music slows down and goes quiet they all point to me, who is in the middle of the floor and I take the moment, making it mine._**  
Everywhere I go,  
Yeah, no one else I know,  
Shines as bright as you in my telescope.  
I tried to let it fade,  
But I can't get away,  
I really hope you're listening,  
'Cause I never thought I would say-ay-ay.  
**_And we all suddenly start singing and dancing again._**  
I can't help myself  
From falling in love,  
From falling in love  
With you yeah-yea  
I can't help myself,  
From taking the drug,  
From taking the drug  
It's you, yeah-yea.  
It happens every time,  
Can't get you off my mind,  
And anybody else,  
Better wait in line.**_

I can't help myself from falling in love,  
from falling in love with you yeah-yea.

They told me "Son, you'll be addicted."  
You stole a kiss,  
and now I see it.  
You're in my veins,  
and I can feel it,  
taking over me-e-e.  
We all start walking in circles as we break into the last chorus. _**  
I can't help myself  
from falling in love,  
from falling in love  
with you yeah-yea.  
I can't help myself,  
from taking the drug,  
from taking the drug  
it's you, yeah-yea.  
It happens every time,  
Can't get you off my mind,  
And anybody else,  
Better wait in line.  
I can't help myself,  
from falling in love,  
from falling in love  
with you yeah-yea.**_

We all collapse on the floor laughing at our amazing sing-along.

'Oh my, I love that song. Parachute is the best.' Jo cheers, breathless.

We all nod in agreement and suddenly I remember what the task was.

'Guys, we still need to get ready.' They get up and help me up, walking back to their stations.

I walk towards the wardrobe and decide to wear my favourite dress today. It is an orange, sunset dress the sticks to my figure, and ends at my mid-thigh. I look in the mirror and smile in appreciation that for once I am glad I have always had abnormally large boobs. _Not that I want to impress anyone..._Peeta immediately pops into my head and I smile.

I quickly slip on my brown sandals and admire my new nail-varnish I had applied before I left home yesterday. It was blue with crossed, white lines on them.

I stood up straight and walked out the door, grabbing my brush on the way, tugging at the curls in my hair. I style it in the mirror then turn when I am pleased with it, seeking out the others.

I see Clove pulling on her sneakers on her bed, Annie applying some lipstick in the mirror by her bottom-bunk, but no Jo. I hear water running and guess she is in the bathroom and walk towards it.

I knock and open it when I am obliged to. I see Jo wiping her hands on the white towels, hung on a silver handle by the sink.

'Who are you looking good for?' she asks with a smirk and I suddenly see a spark in her eye.

'Oh yeah, Peeta.' She says and walks past me.

'You can talk. Gale.' I sing and laugh harder when I feel a slap on my arse.

'Hurry up, I'm hungry.' She says.

'Or you want to see Gale,' I say and smirk as she blushes, storming out the bathroom.

I turn to the large mirror above the sink and apply some mascara and lippy. I smile and fix my hair once more before stalking out the bathroom door to see the others grabbing phones, keys and purses.

'Ready?' Annie asks, standing by the door wearing her checkered, red and blue, Jack Wills's top, skinny shorts and blazers. I nod and walk towards her.

'I have your phone.' Clove says, handing me my phone as I grab my purse and keys. I thank her and see that she is wearing an oversized 'Parachute' top, short short and some crème uggs.

'Let's go,' Jo says, walking past me in a red dress that fell to her high-thigh and some Gilly Hicks flip-flops. I smile at our great fashion sense and walk after them as we follow the trail we did yesterday.

We finally get to the canteen and walk towards the food court at the end. I grab a chicken salad, a coke, a chocolate muffin and an apple. I pay for my food behind Jo and we wait for Annie as Clove walks over. She gets to us a few moments later and I start to get a bit excited when I look around for Pe-I mean the guys.

I spot them in the far corner, where we sat before and point them out, noting that Peeta has also spotted us and has pointed us out to the guys.

'Remember, you promised.' I tell them quietly, getting some nods in reply.

We approach the table and I watch as Annie goes round to Finn and gives him a kiss on the cheek and Clove goes to sit opposite Cato, getting a wolf-whistle from Peeta, making me laugh.

I notice that I am the only one still standing up when Jo sits next to Gale..._surprise surprise. _

I decide to slip in opposite Peeta, taking in his beautiful, blue eyes that are on me.

I smile and greet the others before tucking in.

'So guys, we were just talking about how stick-bitch Delly is here.' Cato says, looking around to us girls. I look at him in confusion.

'Oh no,' Annie says. I turn to her to see she has frozen and have a sight of fear on her face.

'You have to be kidding,' she groans, throwing her head into her arms.

Finn leans over to Annie and hugs her tightly, hurt and depression in his eyes.

I turn to Peeta and see he is watching me; he seems to snap out of some trance when I do, but doesn't lose eye-contact. I give him the 'whats-going-on-eyes' and jolt my head in Annie's direction.

He looks down at his food before looking back up, and then speaks up.

'Um...Katniss isn't that...Lewis over there?' he says, pointing a finger in the direction behind me making everyone turn, including me.

'Lewis?' I question, running through faces in my head.

I feel a sharp pain in my leg and turn to see Peeta looking at me closely.

'Pretend you need to go see him,' he whispers, so quietly nearly I can't hear him.

I nod and jump up. 'Oh yeah, Lewis.' I say as if I remember. I note the confusion on Jo and Gale's face as they know I never knew a Lewis.

I walk over into the crowd so the others can't see me and wait for Peeta. After a few moments he appears and smiles when he sees me, my stomach flips and I smile and wave him over.

'Why did we have to do all this?' I ask him.

He looks down at his feet and shuffles onto one another. I start to get a bad feeling about this 'Delly' person and Annie.

'Peeta...what happened?' I ask him, holding his bicep, trying to concentrate on what he is about to say instead of how his muscles feel in my hand from his toned body.

He looks up and into my grey eyes.

'Delly used to bully Annie in High School and it was so bad that Annie nearly tried to kill herself. She left the school that me and Finn were at and moved to St Cleopatra just a few miles away.' He says and I can hear the hurt in his voice. My heart drops as I realise what he just said.

I start to feel anger rise inside me for this 'Delly' bitch.

'What did she do that hurt Annie so bad?' I ask him, dropping my arm back to my side and stepping closer to him, urging for more information.

'Well, when Finn and Annie first got together, it was really nice; they were all close and cute. But then Annie became one of the most popular girls in the school because of this relationship, and Delly wouldn't have it. She used to torment Annie about the way she looked, tricking her into feeling insecure and doubtful about herself...' he says, looking anywhere but my eyes.

'That's terrible, Annie is so pretty.' I reply.

'I know, I didn't understand myself.' He says.

I feel a pang of jealousy when he agrees over Annie's beauty but push it down seeing the situation we are in.

'So what pushed Annie over the edge?' I ask him, needing to know.

He stops for a moment and I step even closer to him, motioning he could trust me. He takes a deep breath.

'Delly threatened to kill her, and Annie said that she couldn't deal with it...and one night, Annie's mother called Finn to ask him where she was...and we knew straight away what could be a possibility. We had called everyone, the police, our friends, neighbours to look and we found her...unconscious in a river...and seeing her lye there...in pain...was so hard. Finn was literally in pieces over her weak, broken body. The amount of scars on her...it literally made my heart hurt, Annie was one of my closest friends and still is...but Delly just took it too far.' He says and looks back up into my eyes and suddenly looks at me weirdly.

'Are you ok?' he asks. I nod and just then feel small tears rolling down my cheeks.

'Hey, hey, she's ok now.' He sooths, pulling me into a hug. I hug him tightly, letting the scent of cinnamon and mint fill my lungs.

_How could anyone do that to such an innocent, sweet girl like Annie? I haven't known her for more than a day and I could call her my best-friend by the way she is funny and loveable and cute all at the same time. Yeah everyone has flaws, but Annie's are barely visible..._

'Let me walk you to your next class,' Peeta says, as he lets go of me. I nod but don't say a word.

We walk down the halls in silence until I reach my room for Music.

'This is me,' I say looking into his eyes. He nods.

'Look Katniss, she really is ok now. She has all of us and Finn definitely will look after Annie with his life.' Peeta says making me smile.

He smiles at me and we just watch each other for a while when suddenly the bell rings, bringing my back to reality.

'Right, I should...get going.' He says, pointing to the right. I nod and smile at him.

'Thanks...for trusting me.' I tell him, looking at my feet.

'No worries, you're just someone I know I can rely on.' He says with a warm smile.

'Ok, I'll see you later,' I say and watch as he turns and makes his way down the hall.

As I am about to walk into the classroom, he calls my name.

I turn, my stomach bouncing with joy.

'Yeah?' I ask him, through the length of the hall.

He opens his mouth, but closes it again.

'I'll...see you later.' He says then turns the corner leaving me standing with confusion fogging up my mind.

'Yeah...see you later.' I mumble to myself, before walking into the already crowded room with chattering people who are talking loudly, but only seem like a whisper in my ear as I think about what just went on...

**AN: Hey guys, hope you liked that special long chapter, we will update soon. Love you all. Bye R&R ;) Xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hey guys, so sorry again for the really late update, so glad that some of you are being patient, we have no time at all, it's catching up. We hope you like this new chapter; keep on reviewing and following…R&R ;) Xx**

_**Summary: Katniss is now attending the college of her dreams after graduating from high school. She is only going to college to learn because she thinks that love is just another emotion. What happens when she meets the blue eyed boy who changes her mind on the first day? And what happens when the gang all go out to Peeta's Family Cottage for summer and forgotten memories occur? EVERLARK OCC!**_

_Disclaimer:__We do not own the Hunger Games or any of the characters included in the story._

Chapter 6

**Peeta's POV**

_I really hope Annie is going to be okay with Delly here after everything she has been through…and I hope Katniss is okay. I don't want her to worry too much about Annie or her safety…_

'Sorry,' someone mumbles as they nudge into my shoulder, as I jog down the courtyard stairs. I decided that as I have a lot on my mind and it's a lovely day, I would go for a stroll around campus just to look around, as I haven't really seen a lot here yet.

I walk down a cobble-stoned path and admire the large outset that has been uncovered as I turn the corner. There is a large fountain, spraying water every-which-way, in the centre of the landscape. I see some benches in the corner, bubbly people chatting and laughing away as they sit on them. There are palm trees planted in a line along the edge of the grass which is located on the left, giving shade and good sun spots. I see another set of dorms in a large building up ahead and a few blocks that seem to be classrooms.

I am about venture further when I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn and see a small, smiling Annie behind me.

'Hey there, Peet! What ya' doing?' she asks, rocking back and forth on her heels. I smile back at her.

'Hey Ann, just walking around to get my bearings of the place.' I explain. She nods.

'Do you want to come and grab a coffee and a bite to eat with Finn, Kat and I?' she asks me, and I perk up at the mention of Katniss' name. I try to play it cool.

'Um…yeah, whatever.' I say, trying to sound casual. _God, way to play it cool Peeta. _I watch Annie smirk and give her a confused look.

'Come on, you know you really do care.' Annie pushes, laughing. I blush but keep it in. _Calmmm….._

I shake my head. 'Anyway, are we going to go or what?' I ask, shrugging my shoulders. She just laughs once more before turning on her heel and walking back the way we came.

I follow her and run through in my head what I will say to Katniss. _Maybe a 'hi', no no, to distant. Maybe a 'hey', to everydayish. Or maybe a simple 'hello', no no-one says that anymore. Maybe-_

'Peeta!' someone shouts, bringing me back to reality. I look up and see Katniss, waving a hand in front of my face, trying to hold in a laugh. I blush and look down. _WHAT DO I SAY?!_

'Um…hi.' I say quietly. _NO, I wasn't going to say that one. TOO DISTANT!_

'Hi,' she laughs. 'Are you ok there?'

I just nod and try to get myself together. I finally look up and see that Annie and Finn are standing behind Katniss cracking up. I glare at them and turn back to Katniss.

'Um…shall we go then?' I ask her.

She nods but looks at me suspiciously. I let her walk ahead with Annie whilst I pull Finn aside.

'I could've used some help back there.' I whisper harshly.

'Way to play it smooth, all you had to do was say 'wassup'.' He says, smirking. I hit him and watch as he stumbles close to Katniss, screeching as he knocks into her. I hold my breath to stop the laughter as he tumbles onto the floor, grabbing a random guy with him.

'Oi! Watch it, what are you doing?' the guy moans as he gets up and pushes Finn off him. Finn gets up and dusts himself off.

'Sorry Jason, wasn't looking where I was going.' Finn apologises.

'My name is Sanjay.' He states, stomping his foot, before walking off, grumbling stuff to himself.

'Awkward,' I sing in a high-pitched voice and watch as Annie and Katniss laugh.

'Yeah, thanks. I guess my Sociology partner doesn't like me anymore.' He says as he walks over to the rest of us.

'Guys I'm thirsty,' Annie moans, agitated. We all turn back to the path and carry on walking.

'Look there it is,' Annie says pointing to the stall up ahead, 'since Peeta pushed Finn, him and I will go get the drinks, you guys go take a spot on the grass.' Annie says, looking between Katniss and Finn. They nod and turn before walking off towards the spot underneath a willow tree.

I turn to Annie. 'Right, do you want to go halves?' I ask her. She nods and we walk towards the stall that stands a couple of metres in front.

'Hi, what can I get you guys today?' the guy behind the counter says in a forced, happy expression. I grin.

'Hi there, can I get one latte. One cappuccino. One Americano…' I start then turn to Annie. She thinks. 'And a hot chocolate please,' she says smiling.

'Anything else, snacks at all?' He asks.

'Um…I guess we'll take a packet of those.' I say, pointing to one of the many packets of crisps that sit behind the counter. He nods and gets to work, setting out the take-away cups.

'So, how did you get stuck working here?' I ask. He turns and lets the fake smile drop.

'Urgh…half-way through your first semester you get appointed a job here. I guess I got stuck behind this shitty counter. I guess it's better than some of the jobs,' he says turning back to the machine in front of him. I nod.

I turn to where Finn and Katniss are sitting and see they are laughing. _She looks beautiful when she is laughing, and I didn't even notice the dress she is wearing. She looks so-_

'-admit it.' Annie states, jolting me.

'Huh?' I say and turn to her, shaking the picture of Katniss out of my head.

She smirks. 'Katniss. Admit that you like her.' She says, looking at me with that…'look'.

I sigh, she broke me down. 'Fine, I may like Katniss…just a little bit.' I say gesturing a tiny measurement with my fingers. She squeals and starts doing a little dance. I hold her shoulders. 'You can't tell anyone, especially Katniss.' I demand, knowing what Annie can do. She nods and smiles brightly at me.

'Do you know how happy I am at the moment? Both my best friends have admitted to liking each-'she suddenly stops. My head shoots up in her direction and I move closer.

'What?' I ask. She just keeps her eyes wide and turns back to the counter.

'Oh look, the drinks are ready. Here you go,' she says slapping down a dollar bill before grabbing two drinks and literally scuttling away towards the grass.

I watch as she passes the others their drinks then look up at me cautiously. I give her and look but she pretends not to see it. _What did she mean? What was she about to say? Urgh…._

'Um…that will be $7.80 please, mate.' He says, looking at me expectantly. I dig through the change in my pocket then add it to Annie's bill.

'Keep the change,' I say distantly as I grab the last two drinks and walk to the grass myself.

As I get further I hear him call, 'yeah thanks, I can totally get something worth my while with 20 cents.' He says, his words dripping with sarcasm. I smirk to myself.

I see them look up as the grass crunches under my feet. 'God you took long,' Finn says, reaching for his drink.

'Yeah, you're welcome.' I say and hand him his drink.

'Oh yeah, thanks.' He says quickly before gulping down half of it.

I place the drink on the floor, and sit next to it, placing my backpack next to me. Katniss turns to me.

'Yeah, thanks Peeta.' She says smiling sweetly at me, making me lose myself in her eyes.

'Hey, I bought that!' Annie argues.

I look up. 'No, you contributed. I paid most of it.' I retort.

She gasps. 'You were to busy checking out Kat here to care.' She spills then immediately looks down. I blush and don't dare look at her. _ANNIE! How could she?!_

'Woah woah, stop. Wait, what?' Finn says, and then turns to me.

I look to him and see he is looking at me with a ghost smirk on his lips. I just look back down and absorb the awkward silence.

I hear a cough, and know it belongs to Finn. 'Well…um. If you're happy and you know it, clap your hands.' He sings, trying to get us to join in. We all turn to look at him.

'Finn, sometimes I really worry about you.' I say and watch as he looks hurt. We all just laugh.

'Well, if you don't want my singing, guess I will just save it for someone who does,' he says, crossing his arms.

'Ok, you do that.' Katniss says, causing Annie to smirk. I feel the tension start to rise and disappear but I still keep my eyes off Katniss, knowing my blush is still there.

'Come on Annie, you know you love my singing.' Finn says, looking at Annie.

Annie blushes. 'Yeah, I do.' She says before leaning in to give him a kiss on the nose, when he suddenly turns and makes hers lips join onto his. They kiss passionately. I groan.

'Guys, can you not.' I say and shit in my seat, feeling the awkwardness start to reappear. I turn to Katniss and se she is watching me in humour. I turn back to them.

'Please do this in your own time.' I say, hoping they will stop. But do they. No.

_What do I do? Carry on making small-talk to Katniss? Get up and leave?_

'Um…we're going to go.' Katniss says, causing me to turn to her. She is watching them as if she expects them to turn back to us. They don't. By now they are lying on the ground, full on kissing.

'Yeah, let's go.' Katniss says, getting up and watching me expectantly. I stand up. _I still can't really look at her…_

'Um…so where exactly are we going?' I ask her as we walk in a random direction. She shrugs.

'I don't know. I just had to get away from those two.' She says, gesturing behind us. I nod. Suddenly an idea pops in my head.

'I have to finish my History Essay; we could go to the library and check it out?' I elaborate. She turns to me and nods.

'Yeah, I have to finish some Physics, might as well.' She says. I nod and we start to walk back towards the main building. I had been there once before but I haven't actually been inside.

'I think it's in there.' I say pointing to the room ahead. She nods and we walk towards it, before walking into a room of complete silence.

'Yep, this is it.' I whisper, causing her to laugh.

We sit at one of the desks that are lined up against many bookshelves in the far corner. I turn and see computers in the right corner and crème couches in the middle of the floor with a bean bag sitting next to it. There are only a few people in here, a few teachers on the computers and then I freeze when I see Delly walk through the same doors we did a minute ago.

I spin around and beg that she doesn't see me. I look up and see Katniss looking at me weirdly.

'What are you doing?' she whispers, as she fishes out papers from her bag.

I put a finger on my lip and point behind me but freeze again when I hear footsteps behind me and Katniss' eyes turn to slits.

'Peeta, great to see you!' I hear someone whisper loudly.

I turn slowly and put on a fake smile. 'Hi Delly.'

She smiles brightly. I take in what she is wearing. She is in a short, tight dress that is luminous pink and has 5-inch heels on. _God…_

'Who's that?' she asks, as if disgusted. I turn and see Katniss watching her with no emotion.

'This is Katniss, my friend. Katniss this is Delly.' I inform them. Delly looks back to Katniss and her eyes turn evil.

'Why are you hanging out with this bitch?' she says, looking her up and down. Katniss is about to stand up but I do before her.

'Don't talk to Katniss like that; she is one of the nicest people I know.' I state and watch as Delly's face looks even more deluded.

'But…look at her.' She says. I step forward, closer to Delly.

'Delly, seriously piss off. I am not going to have you torment another one of my friends,' I tell her calmly. She steps back and looks me in the eyes.

She grunts then stomps off without saying a word.

I breathe out and turn around to see Katniss looking at me in awe. I smile at her. 'What?' I ask, walking back to the table.

'Thanks.' She says. I shake my head. She smiles at me and blushes.

'No-one has ever stuck up or me before.' She says, looking down at her feet. I look at her in surprise.

'Really? Well, I guess you are going to have to get used to it then.' I say shrugging and watch as something flashes through her eyes. She shakes her head, but keeps the smile there.

She then suddenly looks at her watch. 'Oh, I think I should be heading back, it's getting late and we have early classes in the morning.'

I nod and start to pack my stuff p. 'I'll walk you back.' She smiles and grabs her bag.

We start to walk back across campus in the dusk, creating a magical atmosphere. Too quickly we get back to her dorm and she stops, before turning to me.

'Thanks again for today. That was really kind of you.' She says and blushes. I smile and shake my head.

'It was nothing. Anyone would have done it.' I shrug. She smiles once more before leaning in. My heart starts to beat faster, and adrenaline pumps through my veins. _Is this the moment I have been waiting for?_

I am frozen and can't move. But I watch as she gets closer then softly place her lips against my cheek. The skin there tingles and fizzes with energy. I can feel myself getting hot in the face. She leans back to quickly and smiles, a blush on her cheeks as well.

'Well…night.' She says awkwardly.

I still can't speak my feet but raise my hand and wave her goodbye. She opens the door ands gives me one last, before closing it and leaving me in the dim, empty hallway.

I sigh and bring my hand up to where her lips had been a second ago. I smile and trudge back to my dorm with one thought going through my head.

_Katniss had just kissed me….sort of!_

**AN: Hi, thanks for reading this chapter. Hope you all had a good week and have an enjoyable weekend. Keep on reading. R&R ;) Xx**


End file.
